User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 19
' Name': Richard Stockton Alias: The Lionheart, Monarch of Veldonia, The Invincible, The Great Polymath, Da Vinci Reincarnated, Founder of Stockton Technologies, The Mind of God, The Collector, Master of Stocks. Alignment: True Neutral/Neutral Good Species: Human Age: 58 Occupation: Monarch of Veldonia, CEO of Stockton Technologies (Formerly), Stock Broker (Formerly) Affiliation: Stockton Technologies, Veldonia, Adam's Group Powers: Science Attuned Physiology (Chaotic Vision, Telomere Regeneration) Abilities: Enhanced Intelligence, Hypercompetence, The Premier Chessmaster, Enhanced Inventing, Enhanced Preparedness, Panmnesia, Computer Perception, Parallel Processing, Detail Intuition, Renaissance Man, Business Intuition, Compact Computer Abilities: Psychic Shield, Linked With Ezekiel, Data Manipulation, RF Detect, Digital Interaction, Programmed to Convert User's Conscious into Digital Form after Death to Upload into his Computer Systems. High-Tech Chair: Teleportation, Reality Departure Making User Separate from Reality And Reenter At Will, Levitation. Motto: "I figured it out." Quotes: "When I was a child, I was living a reasonable normal life. I had my friends, my family, everybody that meant something to me, but one day in the deep of night while asleep, I was abducted. When I awoke and had my captors in view, I was sedated and placed into deep sleep again. I awoke with acute pain in my cranium and my perspective radically changed and when my family greeted me with hugs and laughs, I saw the truth and the chaos behind it that made everything insignificant. Whatever they did to me that day has made me far more insightful, but has made life lose all meaning. Love became foreign to me as I discovered years later when my wife left me, and I tried to simulate love and attachment the best way I knew how for my only son, but I knew I could never satisfy him. Politics, companies, government; they are all so fundamentally rudimentary, but the only thing I have ever considered important continues to elude me." "At first, I employed my mastery of technical analysis to the stock market and by then, I was set for life. When my son came into the world, I analyzed him and discovered he had an overt predilection toward computer science so established Stockton Technologies to give my son an avenue of expression when he came of age. After that plan succeeded, I decided to challenge myself and become a leader over millions, and that's when I met Adam who gave me a purpose and gave me the revelation that my life does have meaning and I have a purpose to fulfill. It was just a matter of time." "These C.C. units are composed of chips of my own design, but they will be on the open market whenever mankind technology advances past the need for clumsy transistors at the macro level. But for now, Veldonia will be the testing grounds of all the potential technology, and because of that, strict isolationist policies are essential, but anytime there is a large scale attack, we will be the forerunners to see that it is decimated." Archetypes: Awesomeness By Analysis, Benevolent Boss, The Chessmaster, Xanatos Speed Chess, Gambit Roulette, Batman Gambit, Crazy-Prepared, Hyper Awareness, Omniscient Database, Desperately Looking For A Purpose In Life, Lack of Empathy, For Science, Omnidisciplinary Scientist, Encyclopaedic Knowledge, Renaissance Man, Photographic Memory, Badass Pacifist, Omniglot. Fiction 500 Category:Blog posts